Fallen Spider-Man
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: A ordinary superhero that called himself... Spiderman. Many people thinks that Spiderman is only a legend or a myth, but only in New York which Spiderman isn't a legend or a myth. He is real... One-shot. Tony father-figure to Peter.


**I don't own Spiderman if I do, I would make Spiderman going on forever instead of temporary 'retirement' or whatever since Spiderman died during the final battle of Green Goblin...**

 **This story have been beta by** **w** **ebhead**. **bugboy!** **Please** **give** **a around** **a** **applaud for him! :D**

* * *

Spiderman was only just beginning and end of beginning. A ordinary superhero that called himself... Spiderman. Many people thinks that Spiderman is only a legend or a myth, but only in New York which Spiderman isn't a legend or a myth. He is real. His real name is Peter Benjamin Parker. A nerd and a science lover. And a sixteen and a half years old; whom will be seventeen just in the a few months...

Currently he has only have been Spiderman for almost one in the half years and it been one in the half years since Uncle Ben died after being shot by a robber who could've been prevented, only if he have realized sooner rather than getting Uncle Ben shot. Therefore that was only beginning of Spiderman.

Only a half year later, Gwen Stacy died after that bastard Harry killed her in a brutal death. Just before that her dad, Captain Stacy, died in Spiderman's arms after he traded his life for Spiderman. Just a few minutes before his final breath, he wanted Spiderman to promise him something for his daughter; that he'll leave Gwen out of it.

However, only a one years later, Gwen died. She had to suffer the same fate her father did, helping Spiderman… That made Peter Parker lock himself up in his room for days. Only a month after he moved on from her death. He had sworn to himself that he would never fall in love again.

Once again, the vow have been broken. Peter had fallen in love with Mary Jane Watson. Unfortunately that fateful accident changed his life forever… During that final battle, our hero is in gravely injured when he takes a bullet intended for Captain America and then he fought (and defeated) five greatest super villains that Spiderman ever faced. Unfortunately for Spiderman he have to faced his worst bitter enemy; Green Goblin AKA Harry Osborn whom mysteriously returned from the dead. During that battle between everlasting enemy and Spiderman. Spiderman, unfortunately made his final stand to defeated Green Goblin once for all. There were a sudden explosion.

Despite his injuries were too much for his healing factor could heal him. He couldn't survived the explosion. He looked at his lovely girlfriend; Mary Jane Watson whom was crying for him.

Peter Parker smiled as his blood fell from his lip and rolled down his chin.

"Don't you see..It's okay..I did it.." Peter Parker said weakly and raised his arm to try to reach Aunt May to comfort her, to let her know that he's okay. "I couldn't save him… Uncle Ben… I couldn't save him… No matter what I did ...But I saved you… I did it… I did..." Peter couldn't finished his sentence or perhaps. His last words to his Aunt. At that very moment, Peter's breath ceased and so his heart. He died in his girlfriend's arms.

Peter Parker may have died, but Spiderman lived on after his fateful death. Now, there's a new one..

"Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked in a British voice. (In my version, that J.A.R.V.I.S. never get destroyed by Ultron.) "You have a call from Mrs. Parker."

Tony Stark as known as Iron Man; raised his eyebrows.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" Tony asked in confusion. This never happened before. "Okay. Jarvis answer the call, please."

"Okay, sir."

"T-Tony.. Oh my g-god." May sobbed. "It's Peter!"

Tony stunned in shock.

"W-what?! Oh Jesus, don't tell me that he done something stupid again!" Tony panicked.

"Heh… I guess you haven't seen the news..." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked nervously. Oh god Peter what the hell you done now?!

May started to cry again, loudly.

"P-Peter is dead." She stuttered and then started to wailed loudly.

Tony's damaged heart almost failed him.

"W-what?" He stuttered in shock; he couldn't believed what he just heard.

"N-no...That's impossible!" He said in disbelief. "Jarvis can you turn on the TV for me, I want to see the news this instant!"

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis said in his British voice.

"Earlier today, at one in the morning. There were a attack from Spiderman's greatest super villains and Green Goblin that mysteriously appeared from dead. Anyway our hero, Spiderman's identity has been revealed, a sixteen year old, Peter Parker, unfortunately has passed away. His death was caused by injuries he obtained and the explosion," The brown haired lady on the news said grimly. "Karen—"

The TV immediately turned off.

Tony fall into his knees and started to mourned about his son..Wait his son..?

Suddenly there's was a little flashback..

"Listen kid you're done, you can go home." Tony said as he take a last sip of his 'midnight' coffee.

"Kid?" Tony asked and then turned around and look at a sleeping Peter. He smiles at the sight of sleeping Peter.

"Wake up Spiderman!" Tony shouted.

Peter immediately jumped to the ceiling and blindly shoot a web from web shooter, lucky Tony dodged the web.

"Oops! Sorry sorry sorry Mr. Stark!" Peter panicked.

Tony just shrugged.

"It's fine kid. Beside it's past your crew time." Tony reminded. "You need to get some sleep at home."

Peter yawned and then started packing up his papers into his backpack.

"One more thing, let Happy drive you home." Tony added.

"Oh. Cool. Thanks dad." Peter smiled at Tony.

Peter and Tony stunned and then Peter's blush in embarrassment and then run out with a red face.

The memory ended.

Tony smiled sadly. Yeah, a son. He had never told Peter that he loved him as a son. But now it's too late for him to tell him that. Why the fates are so cruel? Peter was only a young boy who wanted to be a hero, just like himself.

Tony Stark would never be a same again after that night when Peter died being a hero.

He will be forever be remembered..

Nearly ten years after his death, our Amazing Spiderman returns, however he isn't the same Spiderman..He is Miles Morales, he is a renounce Spiderman since the original one passed on.


End file.
